Meeting of two Detectives
by induviduality-has-a-name-me
Summary: Yusuke gets pulled into some kind of crazy as usual. It just so happens he's also pulling someone else into his kind of crazy too. Open ending right now, Dialogue with light descriptions of actions and environments. (It's not that good read at your own peril!)


Doc. Just trust me, now come on!

Yusuke Why the hell should I trust a stupid lunatic like you?!

Doc. Because, I'm the doctor.

Yusuke You said that already, now how's about a real reason?

Doc. Okay, see that building behind you. We have ohh, twelve seconds, before it goes up in a pretty little explosion that will incinerate everything within the surrounding five miles. Now if you do want to live, get in here!

Yusuke What the...

Doc. And cease the foul language already!

Yusuke Fuck you I'll talk however I damn well feel I wanna talk!

Doc. Okay then just don't talk.

Yusuke (flips the bird) Besides we can't just leave there's people in there!

Doc. (shoves Yusuke in and starts flying at the controls of the TarDiS until they are exactly four hours in the past)

Yusuke What the ever living hell, your little box ain't so little. Care to explain that one to me?

Doc. Oh I doubt you'd ever understand it but it's a pocket dimension basically.

Yusuke Well my friends had to break out of something similar once a while back.

Doc. Break out? That would take an unimaginable amount of kinetic energy, not to mention the chance of going to some place worse than where you started. These friends of yours they in this building?

Yusuke Don't see why it matters they're dead by now.

Doc. See that's where you're wrong, if we'd have left after the explosion started then it would have been impossible to stop; what with it becoming a fixed point if you will. In any case we have exactly two hours to get in there and find this literal time bomb which will take time to stop it's countdown cycle and then dismantle which could take anywhere from minutes to days depending on how complex it is.

Yusuke Then let's quit the chit chat and disarm this friggen bomb!

Doc. Not even gonna ask about how we're further back in time?

Yusuke One let's get walking, two it doesn't matter, three with the shit I've seen nothing surprises me much anymore.

Doc. If you say so.

[They're walking to a building that's about twenty stories up and about as long as two soccer fields and as the narrowness of one soccer field for the other dimension. It would take at least four hours to scan the whole building by normal human means]

Yusuke So how're we gonna find this thing cause I doubt there's going to be a sign saying 'the bomb's here'?

Doc. Actually you'd be surprised how many times it's quite clear where these things are, basically just keep to restricted areas that usually works for me.

Yusuke That's great and I know what we'd have to do if we get caught, but what if they see us coming and have the thing hidden in plain sight?

Doc. Just trust me, I'm the Doctor and this is my specialty.

Yusuke Whatever just know that if I have to I'm more than capable of destroying the whole bomb if push comes to shove.

Doc. Great, just blow it up! Oh wait, that's what we're trying not to do in case you forgot.

Yusuke I'm saying that I might be able to take care of it quick and simple, I just vaporize it.

Doc. With what gun you're not carrying anything that I can see?

Yusuke (winks and holds up his hand in his spirit gun style only without firing) Simple I am the gun.

Doc. Well this should be interesting, but I doubt it will be necessary. I like to avoid violence if at all possible.

Yusuke Good luck doing that around me. I'm pretty much a walking bad guy magnet only I don't usually go back in time to fight so this is new.

Doc. We're here, and now we begin the fun part. (He reaches a hand into his over coat and pulls out his sonic screwdriver and starts scanning up and down closes it and puts it away.)

Yusuke Okay where to?

Doc. Going up.

[They walk into an elevator and as they start going up the Doctor uses his sonic again and is scanning until they get the the fifth floor and then he pushes the stop button.]

Doc. We need the floor under this one.

Yusuke Then let's get out of this thing and take the stairs, it'll be faster that way.

Doc. I have no idea what we're going to be walking into, and it would make sense if you wanted to leave.

Yusuke Hell no. I could bring this whole building down if I needed to, to save my friends; it just so happens I've already died twice but this universe just won't let me go yet.

Doc. You appear human to me, surely you exaggerate?

Yusuke Yeah, funny thing is the first time apparently I wasn't supposed to die so I got brought back with cool powers to boot, but I had to start dealing with a serious demonic mess afterwards. If you want I could see if one of my friends could help us assess the situation.

Doc. That sounds like a plan, it's better than staying couped in here with no idea how to proceed.

Yusuke [pulls out his communication mirror and fiddles with it until Botan is visible on the screen.] Hey Botan you think you could hand me over to Hiei I need to speak with him.

Botan Sure thing here you go.

[Hiei appears on the screen]

Hiei What do you want and how come there's two of you?

Yusuke Time travel, you think you could check where I am and see if there's anyone around we should worry about?

[Hiei's clothed forehead glows for a short while then stops]

Hiei The floor you're on is fine but the floors above and below are heavily occupied, but they all feel like weaklings except for one guy on the floor beneath you. If that's where you're headed be careful he feels like he's hiding his strength.

Yusuke Gotcha, well gotta go disarm a bomb oh and if you could maybe try to evacuate everyone but me that'd be great.

Hiei How am I supposed to get you to stick around?

Yusuke Tell myself Keiko told me to stay or else she'll break up with me.

Hiei Hm, fine but don't be stupid.

Yusuke Being smart gets me killed more often then not, so I'll stick to stupid thank you.

Hiei Your funeral

Yusuke Been there done that, you'll need to up your game Hiei.

[The screen goes black and then static fuzz dances on the screen]

Doc. Is it safe to exit the lift?

Yusuke Yeah but we need to be careful of the floor we're headed too it seems like there's someone there I'll be needing to handle.

Doc. If you would please refrain from violence.

Yusuke No way. If they attack me I attack back. I'm nobody's welcome mat.

Doc. Let's go.

[They walked in silence to the stair well and shortly after getting to the door to the fourth floor. They waited patiently and listened to hear if anyone was behind it. There was an eerie quiet so they walked out in single file sticking close to the wall. The Doctor had his sonic out and was quietly trying to figure out which way to head. After he gets a lock he nods to Yusuke and they start off at two o'clock from exiting the elevator using the sonic to keep headed the right way.] 

* * *

So how was that? I'd like some feedback, and yes this is going to be in a screen writing format unless I get enough complaints then I might change it.

You decide, this style okay or not?

Venturing into untrod territory so not too sure how well this will be received.


End file.
